Boreholes are drilled into earth formations having reservoirs of hydrocarbons in order to extract the hydrocarbons through the boreholes to the surface. Selecting a location at which to drill a borehole is largely dependent on the permeability of the earth formation or ability to flow fluids through the pores and fractures of the earth formation. Numerical computational approaches have been widely used to simulate fractured reservoirs. Typically, these methods are computationally time intensive. Hence, methods to accurately compute reservoir permeability using less time would be well received in the hydrocarbon production industry.